Only One Favor
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine is sick, but with surgery everything will be okay. But for surgery he needs money and without money he's going to die. And way more but I'm pretty bad at summaries XD Romance! Klaine / Bromance! Plaine / Daddy issues / Awesome! Burt
1. Chapter 1

**Only one favor  
**

**Hello! I really should stop writing new stories, because I'm still in the middle of lots of other stories, but I like changes I guess. I just can't concentrate on one story at the same time... or two or three or four or five or even more...**

**I'm Dutch and my English is not totally awesome... You're warned! **

**Summary: Blaine is sick, but with surgery everything will be okay. But for surgery he needs money and without money he's going to die. Romance! Klaine / Bromance! Plaine / Daddy issues / Awesome! Burt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Dude, Are you okay?" Puck sounded truly worried. Blaine and Puck were French partners and this was the time to work on the assignment, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. "Dude!"

"Wha-what?"

"What's going on?" And Blaine really wanted to tell Puck everything. Puck was a great friend and he knew he could tell him, but he just doesn't know If he's ready yet. He doesn't know if he's ready for someone to know that he's weak, that he's sick. This morning he's been to the hospital on his own, he had to go alone because his parents had kicked him out of the house a week ago. But the doctors told him that he needed to have surgery. Blaine doesn't exactly know what was going on. He started daydreaming as soon as they said that he needed to play 100.000 dollars. And if the operation wasn't fast enough, like in a month, he had a big change of dying

"Dude!"

"No-nothing" Blaine stuttered.

"Come on, dude. You can tell me" Puck comforted. Most of the time as Puck wants something he gets it from Blaine. But it's also the other way around. They both know which expression to use to persuade their friend. They have been friends since the day Blaine transferred to McKinley. But this time it was different.

"Another time, okay?" And Puck knew that if Blaine doesn't just tell him now, that it was something really big and that something was really wrong. But Puck already assumed that something was going on with Blaine. He's been acting strange for over a week now and soon it had to be the time to do something about it.

"Alright. Let's work on the assignment?" And Blaine nodded. The rest of class went like every normal class, but a little quieter. They both didn't know what to say or what to do. They only made their assignment, which was pretty good, because they were the first one who finished it.

"We're done!" Puck shouted excitedly through the class and everyone including the teacher looked at them with surprised faces. Because, let's face it. Blaine and Puck normally aren't the fast workers.

"I guess you two can go then" The teacher said and Blaine and Puck went separated ways. Blaine went home and Puck had to do something else.

* * *

"Hummel! I was looking for you!" Puck said as soon as he saw Kurt standing by his locker. Gladly he was alone.

"Noah What do you want?" Kurt asked harshly, but Puck ignored it. He was getting used to it. He always thought and he still thinks that Kurt was just jealous at him because he spend so much time with Blaine.

"What's going on with Blaine?"

"Why? Is something wrong? I haven't seen him today yet" Puck hadn't expect that answer. Kurt and Blaine are famous because of their big and real relationship. They always see each other every single day of their life. But especially this day they hadn't seen each other.

"He's been daydreaming a lot and he doesn't want to talk about. I figured that because you're his boyfriend maybe he told you, but he didn't?" Kurt shook his head. "Keep an eye on him for me, okay?" And Puck left a really worried Kurt alone by his locker. Kurt grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted his boyfriend immediately.

_Where are you? X K_

He put his phone back and grabbed his bag and left the school. Hopefully nothing too bad is going on with him.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his car on his way home. He was really nervous. He hasn't seen his father for a whole week and today he has to go back and ask him on a favor. It's almost impossible that his father is going to give it to him, but it can't hurt if he tries. Actually it can, but he rather doesn't think about that.

Soon he's by the door and knocks on it. He had to hand in his keys so he can't open the door by himself. After a few minutes someone finally opens the door. And Blaine doesn't waste any time.

"Dad I'm sick and I need money!" He said and as answer Mr. Anderson tried to close the door again, but Blaine could put his foot in the doorway just in time. Which wasn't really smart of him to do, because his father had pushed the door hard.

"But dad, I can't pay for it on my own!" Blaine shouted at his father. He doesn't want to sound needy and not at all against his father but the doctors told him that he needed to have an operation. He's sick, but if they operate him fast, he'll be better. And for this operation he needs money and his father is the only one who he can ask.

"I don't care, Blaine! You'll have to work for it!"

"The doctors told me to rest! And I can't earn 100.000 dollar within a month" Tears were streaming over Blaine's cheeks and Blaine could feel the headache coming back.

"If you can't earn the money, you'll die. What's the problem! You're a faggot, it's your destiny to die!" Blaine knew his father was going to say something like that, but it still hurted to hear him say it.

"But…" Blaine tried, but it was a lost case. His father will never give him the money.

"Get off my doorstep! NOW!" Mr. Anderson shouted and slowly Blaine left and stepped into his car. His phone started ringing and soon he saw the text. Normally he should answer it with a lie. _I'm home. _Or something like that, but this time he doesn't text at all. Because it sucks where he is. He's in his car and he will be in his car for the whole night. And he'll probably die in this car.

But Blaine still had Kurt. He still had Kurt he loved and he also loved spending time with Puck. He doens't want it to end. That's why Blaine went looking for a job. And after he had found one he looked for another and another. Until he worked every day, every single minute that he wasn't at school. He knew that the doctors told him that he had to take some rest and he knew that he only slept four hours every night. But if he doesn't do this he'll die eitherway. There is nothing to lose.

* * *

It's been a week since Kurt and Blaine had seen each other after school and Kurt was worried sick. And it's been six days since the Frensh assignment day. Today Kurt asked again if Blaine wanted to hang out after school, but Blaine had refused. He told him that he had to babysit and who was Kurt not to believe his perfect boyfriend. But Kurt really didn't believe him.

"Dad!" He shouted through the house as soon as he was home and soon his father appeared.

"What's wrong son?" He asked worried.

"Can I ask you something?" His father nodded. "When Blaine was here a week ago, you said that something looked weird about him, right?" Again Burt nodded. "What was it?"

"Let's sit down" This time is was Kurt's turn to nod. Together they went on the couch and sat down.

"Last time Blaine seemed to me a little in his own world. I don't really know what is going on with him, but I've got the feeling that he is keeping lots of secrets in his head." Kurt nodded slowly. Kurt had to admit that Blaine did act different already for two weeks, but he ignored it, but today it was different.

"Normally Blaine always looks me up at school, but today I haven't seen him during class. I only saw him after school for 5 seconds to ask him if he wanted to hang out with me or something, but he had to do something else We haven't done anything for two weekt. I really think something is going on" Kurt signed. "Every single time if I ask him if we can do something he is busy. He has homework, he has to babysit or he has to help his mother. And I can see that he hasn't sleep very well the past couple days, even Puck can see it. He comes at me almost everyday and asks me if I know something, but I don't. The only thing that I know is that something is wrong."

"Kurt you have to calm down" Burt pulled his son into a hug and after that he looks him right into his eyes. "If you really think something is wrong, then we're going to help him" A small smile appeared on Kurts face. He really had the best father in the world.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! If there is gonna be another chapter, don't expect it to be soon! **

**Review and tell me what you thought! Do you want me to continue this or not? **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story! It means a lot to me! And it makes me write more which is right now a bad thing because I've got still eight tests next week…! **

**This story has the most alerts of all my stories! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

School just finished and Blaine had to lie again. Kurt asked him again to do something after school, but Blaine had to go to work. He didn't like it when he has to lie to Kurt, but he doesn't have a choice. He really didn't want to go to work today, he was way too tired and he really didn't feel well, but he knows that he doesn't have a choice. When he asks Kurt or someone else to help him his lasts weeks alive won't be like any other. And he wants them to be normal. That's why he was at work. Not that he was really paying attention. Blaine was daydreaming again.

"Blaine, my father wants to talk to you. He's on the third floor."

"Blaine?" The boy asks again.

"Oooh… I'm sorry" Blaine says as he finally hears that someone is talking to him.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. The son of Mr. Smythe, your boss." The boy, Sebastian, said as he held his hand out. Blaine took it immediately and answered politely.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Hope to see you more" Sebastian said as he winked and walked away. He had never seen that boy before. He probably only came by to say hi to his father or something. Oh yeah, right. His father. He has to go there too. Blaine stood up and walked to the stairs. When he arrives by Mr. Smythe his office he knocks on the door.

"Sir? Your son told me to come here" Blaine said politely after Mr. Smythe had allowed him to come in.

"I've been keeping an eye on you" Mr. Smythe started and Blaine panicked immediately. He's going to fire Blaine, because he's always daydreaming and this is the best paid job he has right now. He needs this job. He needs the money. "And I was wondering if you wanted to work at Cleveland. The business goes really well there and we really need more people to work there. You'll get paid twice as much as now and we'll pay for gas"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He knew he had to drive three hours every day if he agrees to work there, but twice as much money. He really needs that.

"Why me?" Asked the prof in Blaine.

"Well I have seen that you can work under stress. That means that we can really use you there, but not here. Here it's a good thing to stress a little."

"So what you're saying is that if I don't take that job in Cleveland, you'll fire me?" And Mr. Smythe slowly nodded.

"Can I think about it?" Blaine asked a little nervous. He didn't want his boss to already fire him now.

"Sure. Come back to me tomorrow around five and tell me what you decided" Mr. Smythe said friendly and Blaine nodded. "As much as I like this conversation you really need to go back to work." Blaine nodded.

"Yes, sure. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess"

"Bye" Blaine walked out of the office and immediately bumped into the same boy whom he talked to before.

"That wasn't really smart, babe" Sebastian said, but Blaine didn't look up. Everything was dancing around. And he didn't see one Sebastian, but three or four and maybe even six, but Blaine felt too sick to count them. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" The boy asked and Blaine slowly nodded and this wasn't the smartest thing to do. "Blaine!" Blaine almost felt onto the ground. Sebastian could catch him just in time.

"Thanks" Blaine said dumply.

"You need to see a doctor" Blaine shook his head. "This is not a choice. I'm taking you to the hospital. NOW!"

"Sebastian, wait!" Blaine said as the boy lifted him up and Sebastian really did wait. "I've been to a doctor. I know what's wrong. I'll be fine."

"Oooh" Sebastian said as he let Blaine go.

"Thanks for the concern and stuff" Blaine said uncomfortable as he was back on two feet. "Maybe I'll see you again" And Blaine just left. And why would Sebastian stop him. Why did he even care? Normally he would just let a boy fall unconscious and maybe call an ambulance, but surely not bring him to a hospital. It's probably nothing.

Blaine just finished work even though he thought he was going to die a few minutes ago. It all became so real. It was the first time that something remembered him that he's sick. The first time that he really felt sick.

* * *

"Kurt? Where's Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked when everyone was sitting on a chair in the choir room.

"I haven't seen him today, yet" It became easier to say for him every day, because he almost doesn't see his boyfriend every single day.

"I haven't seen him either" Puck added, but at that moment the door of the choir room opened and Blaine stormed inside. It was obvious that he had run to school and that he's really tired because of it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Blaine said in one breath. "But.. uhm… I… uhm"

"Yeah go for it Blaine. Just tell another lie. You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" Blaine shook his head for this.

"Of course not Kurt" He said.

"Well, tell the truth. For once tell the truth. Please Blaine. You can trust me. If you only want to tell me it's fine too. We can go somewhere else." Puck wanted to interrupt Kurt speech so bad, because he and Blaine are best friends. But he knows that Blaine needs his boyfriend right now, even though he really wants to be the boy who Blaine can talk to.

"I… I can't" Blaine's words were so soft that everyone had to do their best to hear it, but everyone had heard those little, soft words.

"Dude, you can talk to us. We won't judge you" Puck said and the whole group nodded in agreement. They've all been wondering what was going on with Blaine.

"Blaine, we know something is wrong." Mercedes said. "It's obvious that you haven't slept in a while and you're always late."

"I can't. I'm sorry" Blaine said as he left the choir room again. He really did want to tell them, but he can't.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted as his fist hit his locker. His fist started bleeding, but Blaine didn't regret what he just did. It felt good to feel pain in his body for another reason for once.

"Blaine!"

"Dude!"

"Go away!" Blaine shouted as he heard Puck's and Kurt's voices coming closer.

"No, Blaine. We want to help. And first I wanted to go alone, but Puck wouldn't let me. Please tell us what's going on" Blaine knew that he didn't have a chance. He had to tell them now or they will ask him every single time when they see him. Blaine sat down on the ground.

"Fine" Blaine said with a shaky breath. Puck and Kurt both said down next to Blaine. Both on one side. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand while Puck put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so tired because I'm not sleeping very well." Blaine started and normally Puck would have interrupted him with a snarky comment, because of course he's tired because of that. But this time it was different. "My father kicked me out of the house and I'm sleeping in my car and it's not so comfortable." Blaine wanted to say more but he didn't get the chance.

"But Blaine, why didn't you tell us?" Puck asked.

"You can sleep in our house. My dad would love you to live with us even though it's only for a few weeks or something" Kurt said, knowing for sure that his father will let Blaine sleep by them if he knows that his father kicked him out of his house. And Puck wished that he could say; or you can sleep by us. But he can't do that because he knows for sure that his mother won't agree with that.

"No!" Blaine immediately regretted that he said that as soon as he saw the expressions on the face of his boyfriend and best friend. "I rather stay in my car"

"But Blaine, you look like you haven't sleep for over a week. And I know you've been acting weird for two weeks now and I really want you to be okay" Kurt said as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

And Blaine didn't know what to say about that. He knows that he can't go with Kurt, because that way Kurt and his family will found out everything. Blaine still needs to go to his work. He still needs to be at Mr. Smythe his office around five and he can't miss that, but if he agrees with Kurt and goes with him this afternoon, he won't be capable to go to his job without them knowing where he is going. But Kurt is Kurt.

"Sure" Blaine said and Kurt immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend. And Puck couldn't resist it. Within a second he also wrapped his arms around the two other boys, hugging them with all the love in his body

* * *

Not muchlater Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's car on their way to the Hudmel's house, after saying goodbye to their friends. After explaining what was going on to Mr. Schue they were free to go. And now Kurt was driving and Blaine was nervously tapping on his knees. Desperate to tell his boyfriend to turn around, but too scared of the questions that will follow. After a while Blaine had find the guts to open his mouth.

"Uhm... Kurt. I really appreciate what you are doing, but uhm... I rather uhm.. an sure that your father wants me there"

"Then you aks huim when we get there, but there is no reason to be nervous, silly. He would love to have you there" Kurt answered happily. He is a little confused about Blaine's nervousness, but he was to happy to care right now.

Blaine has been to the Hudmels before and Burt has always been really nice, but that was when Blaine was in a good shape. How wil mister Hummel react as Blaine vomits all over the couch or passes out on the floow. Blaine doesn't know, but he's afrais that he's going to find out really soon.

Soon they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt stepped out and opened the door.

"Blaine! Are you coming!" Blaine did his best to get out of the car. He knew that it's not smart for him to stand up too fast. Since yesterday everything was getting worse. Everytime he moves his head too fast he becomes dizzy and he doesn't need that right now.

"I'm coming" Blaine said as he slowly closed the door and walked towards Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted when he was in the living room. Blaine covered his ears to demp Kurt voice. He hopes he doesn't shout like that the whole time, because Blaine doesn't know how long he'll survive that.

"Kurt! Kiddo! You're already home" Burt said as he pulled his son into a hug. Only now he saw Blaine standing in the living room too. Still covering his ears. "Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine immediately freed his ears.

"Uhm..."

* * *

**I don't think Sebastian will have a big part in this story and this story will definitely not turn out into a Seblaine story! So don't worry if you don't like them… To be honest I do like them more than Klaine… That's why I wanted Sebastian to be in it at least one time. **

**Do you guys want Sebastian to come back? Because I can write him out, so that he only was there one time… or they can be work buddies or become friends or something! **

**Tell me your opinion and then you can also tell me if you still like this… or not! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**

**(don't expect the next chapter to be up this soon too!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I changed the last chapter a little bit earlier today, but you don't have to reread it to understand this and later chapters, but I say it so you won't get confused if you see that it is different...**

**But enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_"Kurt! Kiddo! You're already home" Burt said as he pulled his son into a hug. Only now he saw Blaine standing in the living room too. Still covering his ears. "Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine immediately freed his ears._

_"Uhm..."_

Blaine didn't know what to say. He could just say it, just tell the truth and don't have any fun in his last few weeks to live. His last few weeks won't be normal, they will be different, they will be like he doesn't want them to be. He doesn't want people to think he's in pain and he surely doesn't want people to feel sorry for him. But he can also just come up with a lie to tell. But why is it right now that Blaine doesn't know a lie to tell. Blaine is to nervous to think clearly and the only words that came out of his mouth were;

"Uhm... just scratching" Blaine said after a while, but he knew that it didn't sound believable at all. Burt just looked at his son questionly, but Kurt didn't know what was going on either. But he did want to know what was going on with his boyfriend. Of course he knew something was wrong and so did his father, but right now Kurt knew how serious it really was. And he also knew that his boyfriend won't say anything with too much people around. And with too much he means more then one.

"Dad? Is it okay if I talk to Blaine alone for a minute?"

"Sure son, I'll just go do something" Burt said as he left the room. Burt really wanted to stay and help his son and his son's boyfriend, but he knew that they needed time alone right now. Burt didn't know what was going on, he had heard stories from his son, but he wasn't sure what really was going on. And if Blaine wanted to tell someone it would be Kurt.

"Blaine? Why were you covering your ears?" Kurt had planned it all out in his head. How he was going to start this conversation slowly, but when he spoke the question to the answer he really wants to know immediately rolled out of his mouth.

"Just scratching, like I said" Blaine answered nervously.

"Don't lie to me, please. I know you're lying. You're acting weird and you're nervous. There is really no need to be nervous" Kurt said, but Blaine wasn't having any of it. He doesn't want to lie, but he doesn't want Kurt to know the truth either.

"I... I can't tell you" Blaine said as tears started to form in his eyes. "It kills me that I have to lie to you... but... I" And Blaine couldn't stop his tears anymore. Blaine hadn't look up since Burt had left the room, but when Kurt asked him to look up he did as he was told. He looked up and saw that Kurt was crying too, because of him. "I-I'm so sorry... I don't want to make you cry"

"You know you can tell me everything right?" Blaine slowly nodded his head, because he knew that he could, but he also knew where this question was leading to. "Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because..." Blaine turned around too afraid of what else is coming out of his mouth and too afraid of how Kurt is going to react.

"You already told me that your father kicked you out of the house, it can't get much worse right?" Blaine just stared to a candle that was standing on the table while Kurt said that. "Right?" Kurt asked again, waiting for a nod or at least something, but there was nothing.

"I-I'm sorry" Blaine said after a while.

"Why?"

"For not telling you, for not being the boyfriend you want me to be."

"Stop it, Blaine. You're the perfect boyfriend. You're perfect and if you can't tell me then don't. But please know that you can always tell me" Blaine slowly nodded.

"Tonight" Blaine said and Kurt hadn't expect that. He really wanted to tell him tonight?

"Sure" And Blaine tried to smile a little bit. To let Kurt know that it was okay. And Blaine knew that he it would be better to just tell now, that way Kurt wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. But Blaine isn't ready, not yet.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Kurt and Blaine had done their homework. They hadn't talked at all, Blaine just didn't feel like it and Kurt was too scared to say something stupid. After a few hours it was time for dinner and after they heard their names they walked to the kitchen and sit next to eachother on a chair. Finn wasn't there, he was at Rachel's house.

"Blaine I heard that you're staying here" Carole said friendly as she brought the food to the table. Blaine nodded shyly, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't a question, right?

"How was school?" Burt asked. The pounding in Blaine's head became worse. Why did he had to forget his medication? Oh yeah, because they are in his car.

"I've got an B for maths" Kurt said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing" Burt said back.

"Blaine had an A, though" Kurt added as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, who was still eating. That arm didn't do anything good in his head. The pounding became even worse, the pain became worst and everything started to dance around. His head felt dizzy and slowly it went black infront of him. But not everything, Blaine did his best to not pass out. Not on his first day here.

"That's gre-" Great, Carole wanted to say, but Blaine interupted.

"Don't touch me" Blaine snapped as he moved his shoulder so that Kurt's arm fell of. And this wasn't a good move at all. "aaaaah!" Blaine screamed out in pain. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and locking himself up there. Burt and Carole have Kurt and each other confused looks, but Kurt couldn't care less right now. He stood up and walked up to the bathroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt screamed at the door, hoping for Blaine to answer.

"I'm fine" A quiet voice said on the other side of the door.

"Open the door, please" Kurt begged and Blaine had to do it after that. He slowly opened it and Kurt immediately stepped into the bathroom and wanted to wrap his arm around his boyfriend. But he found his boyfriend kneeled down before the toilet. Vomiting like it was his job.

"Blaine, shit!" Kurt said as he slowly put his hand on Blaine's back.

"I-I'm fine" Blaine stuttered as he slowly lifted his head up and walked out of the bathroom, he did feel better. Not fine, but better.

"Blaine, stop this. You look terrible" Kurt said, but Blaine ignored him and walked into the kitchen and greeted Carole and Burt like nothing had happened.

"Kiddo? Are you alright?" Burt asked friendly, Blaine just shrugged. This is what he was talking about. He doesn't want people to keep asking that.

"Kiddo?" This time he slowly shook his head. Kurt was standing behind him, not knowing what to do except holding his hand.

"Maybe we should go to a hospital" Burt suggested. Again Blaine shook his head and everyone looked at him questionably.

"Why not, Sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"I know what's wrong. That was what I was going to say you tonight, Kurt"

"Maybe you can tell now" Kurt said as he brought Blaine back to a chair and sat down next to him. Blaine nodded his head. Because maybe he could say it now, even though he doesn't exactly remember what was going on. And maybe they could help him. And maybe will it ruin his last few weeks to leave, but he loved Kurt enough to trust him for that and to take that risk. Because he loves him a lot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story! **

**Review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter will have more Burt in it! XD I think... but I haven't really figured it out yet... I guess I'll find out when I write it! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Yeah... I had told someone that I was going to update this story today and I just really had to do it now, but that's why it's maybe not really good because it's 1 am right now… I know it's not really late, but I haven't slept the past 4/5 days at all because I watched/listened the 100 hours circus afro thing! :P I DID IT!

But hopefully you do enjoy this! Either way leave a review for me?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

_"Maybe you can tell it now" Kurt said as he brought Blaine back to a chair and sat down next to him. Blaine nodded his head. Because maybe he could say it now, even though he doesn't exactly remember what was going on. And maybe they could help him. And maybe will it ruin his last few weeks to leave, but he loved Kurt enough to trust him for that and to take that risk. Because he loves him a lot._

Blaine's hands continued shaking. The fact that he's going to tell them isn't really calming him down. His head said not to do it, but he knows that if he doesn't tell them that they will bring them to the hospital, only to be sure that he's okay.

"Uhm… okay" Blaine started. Kurt comforting placed his hand on Blaine's hand, but Blaine didn't need any physical contact. "Don't" He said as he looked at his boyfriend with a guilty expression on his face. Kurt nodded as he placed his hand on his own lap.

"I'm sick, but I'll be okay. I need to have surgery." Blaine said fast only looking at Kurt. He had to say it, but he knows that he can't say it when he put too much emotion in it that he won't be able to tell everything. "I just need money and that's why I couldn't hang out with you Kurt. I had to work"

"You're working? Don't you need to rest when you're sick?" Carole asked concerned. Blaine shrugged, because yes he needed to rest but with resting he won't get any money any time soon.

"Blaine? What did the doctor tell you?" This time it was Burt who had finally managed himself to say something.

"Fine, he did tell me to rest, but I need the money. Without money I won't be able to pay for it and I'll die" He saw the sad faces of Carole, Burt and Kurt who were all turned to him. What did he do wrong? He didn't want to make them cry, especially not Kurt. It's the truth. But there wasn't much time he could think about this, because suddenly something popped into his head. Work. He had an appointment with his boss over an hour ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was Kurt who was speaking. "We could help you" He said as he gently put his hand back on Blaine's hand, but less than a second later Blaine's hand disappeared and Blaine is back on two feet.

"I have to go, I see you tomorrow"

"Wait, no! You're not going anywhere, kiddo." Burt said as he stopped Blaine by closing the door.

"Then how am I supposed to get money?" Blaine asked in a little voice, almost scared of what Burt's going to do now the guy is hanging over him.

"We'll pay it together" Burt said, not even knowing yet how many money the boy needs, but it didn't matter, because Burt is going to get the money.

"You need to rest, sweetie" Kurt said as he came closer to his boyfriend. "You're too ill to work. You need rest."

Blaine slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'll go to my car than" Blaine said. Burt didn't know yet that Blaine is homeless. That he has nowhere to go except for his car and sleep in there. Kurt knew, but he won't tell them right?

"But" Kurt started, but Blaine stopped his boyfriend with a soft kiss on his lips. "Please don't tell them" He whispered into Kurt's ears, in a way that Kurt was the only one who could hear it. And that's how Blaine just left them behind.

"Let me at least drive you to your car" But the door closed and Blaine left. He just had to walk to his car, which was still at school.

Blaine stepped in his car and drove away not knowing where to go. He shouldn't have told them. His last weeks will suck now and he's pretty sure that these are his last one because when he looked at his watched he sees that it's 7.00 pm. He can't show up on his work now, he can't go to that appointment anymore. He will fire him right now. He'll just waits on the phone call that will come soon enough to tell them that it's over. That he doesn't have to come back. And maybe, probably not, but maybe he'll have the guts to tell them why he's too late. And maybe he can keep his job that way, but he doubts it.

Blaine was right; when Blaine had parked his car somewhere to sleep it lasted no longer than five minutes until his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" He said nervously.

"Blaine is this you?" It was one of his colleagues who was speaking.

"Uhm… yeah"

"I'm sorry to say this and trust me I really am, but…" He couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"I'm fired"

"Yes"

"Uhm… okay" Blaine answered. He didn't know what else to say. He can't tell that boy who's calling him now what is going on. That's not going to help. If he wants to keep working there he has to go to his boss not some random dude who works there.

"I'm sorry man" The guy said. And Blaine knew that he was truly sorry. He and Steve, the other guy on the phone, get along very well.

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

At the Hudmels it was still very quiet. Finn was back home almost immediately at the same time as that Blaine had left. They didn't have a chance to talk about what just had happened.

But Burt was tired of waiting until Finn was going to leave. It looked like he was sitting perfectly on the couched next to his mother watching television. Kurt on the other hand was more the person who wanted to go back to his room and that's why Burt suddenly stood up and walked to the door which eventually leaded to Kurt's room.

"Kurt, we need to talk" He said as he opened the door. And Kurt listened, because they really needed to talk even though Blaine had almost begged him not to tell anyone. It's just his father. He can trust his father and his father can probably help him.

That's why he stood up and followed his father. And that's why he ignored Finn's surprised and confused expressions. He opened the door after that his father had closed him and eventually opened it behind himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Just saw that the live stream of comic-con takes place from 5:00 – 6:00 pm! In the Netherlands that is 2:00 am…. This means no sleep for me tomorrow… again :(

But please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I saw that everyone can see now how many alerts and favorites this story has :P I don't know what I think about that… XD

But yeah! XD

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Yup…. I'm sorry… and stuff like that… but uhm… school started I guess… And I seriously don't have any time…. (school started just one week ago… soooo it's not a good excuse why I didn't update those other 6 weeks or something…. But still :P)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Kurt and his father needed to talk and that is exactly what happened. They walked to the basement, making sure no one could hear what they were going to say. Burt doesn't know yet what it is about, but he does know that it is very serious and that Kurt and Blaine rather keep it a secret.

Most of the time Burt won't ask about secrets, but this time it was different, because Burt was pretty sure that this secret was too big to keep for two teenage boys.

"Talk" Burt simply says and that is what Kurt does.

He talks about Blaine's father, who never was really a fan of his son and kicked him out. He talks about when Blaine told him the big secret. He talks about how he feels and just when Burt wants to answer, to comfort Kurt, someone is shouting Kurt's name.

"Kurt! Burt!" Finn shouted from upstairs.

It sounded very serious and Burt and Kurt were immediately on his feet, when they arrived downstairs they found Blaine Anderson on the couch. The same one who left not a long time ago. The same Blaine who refused to be helped this afternoon.

Both Burt and Kurt looked at the broken kid on the couch. His eyes are red from crying, but he isn't crying right now. He's sitting with his hands in his lab, trying to control his emotions.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the couch, not too close to Blaine yet. He knew that Blaine needs his space right now.

"I'm fired."

And both Kurt and Burt couldn't help but to feel relieved. They both didn't like the fact that Blaine was working when he's sick.

"I didn't show up. I was supposed to meet my boss at five and I totally forgot. How can I forget something like that? I'm so stupid…" Blaine rumbled, but it was then that his boyfriend stopped him.

"No you're not. Everyone can forget stuff. Blaine, I don't really know how to say this, but… you don't need to work. I mean I'm sure my father wants to pay something" Burt, who was still standing in the living room nodded at this. He didn't feel the need yet to move his legs, he just wanted to listen and help the boy on the couch. But right now it was his son's time to speak. The boy who he trusts.

"and we can sing with New Directions and maybe make some money. We'll figure something out. Blaine, you don't have to worry about that… please! You need to worry about your healthy…" Blaine shook his head, but didn't say anything. He didn't agree, but he didn't have the energy to say it out loud. He didn't have any strength at all right now, he just wants to lay down and fall asleep, in a bed.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up into the concerned eyes of Burt Hummel.

"Yes sir?"

"You can sleep here, if you want. But a bed it way more comfortable" He said and he was already walking to Blaine's bag and taking it with his to the door, telling Blaine that he could follow him and that is what he did.

Blaine slept perfect that evening.

* * *

Blaine was out his bed at seven, making ready for school. He came downstairs and joined Finn, Carole and Burt around the table. Sometimes when everyone wakes up in time they eat breakfast together on schooldays, Blaine knew about this and didn't want to be rude. But when he arrived he saw that Kurt wasn't there and he regretted immediately his decision to come. But he needed to go to school anyway, but Burt had refused to let him go.

"Blaine, you're sick" Carole said.

"I am sick for weeks now, and I go to school every day, ma'am. I'll be fine" Blaine simply said.

"Dude! You look like you haven't slept for weeks!" Of course, this was Finn.

"Blaine, seriously. You're not going to school" Burt said.

"Since when say parents that kids can't go to school?! Don't they want that children learn stuff?!" Blaine asked a little bit annoyed.

"Well not when those _children _are sick like you."

"I'm not sick" But Blaine still went back upstairs, to his room. He stops halfway though, not because he wants to return, but because of the stupid dizziness. Burt sees this happen and immediately walked up a few steps.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm…" Blaine says as he sets the final few steps, goes into the room and closes the door behind.

Blaine should be polite, but right now he can't seem to care. He's too busy with the pounding in his head.

Burt came back in the kitchen. Finn and Carole were already cleaning up as they turned around, asking what happened. But Burt just simply says one thing.

"He needs a doctor and he needs it now"

Yup, maybe Blaine doesn't want to go and maybe he doesn't want anyone to know what is going on, but Burt needs to help this kid. He needs to help him for himself, for Blaine but also for Kurt. Just like Blaine said himself, he'll be okay, but he does need to do something to make that happen. And if Blaine won't do that by himself, Burt but also the rest of the Hudmel family will me willing to help him through it.

* * *

**A/N**: Review and tell me what you thought!... I'll try to update sooner next time, but seriously school is really annoying and takes a lot of time...

but thanks for reading

xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
